Falling into Darkness
by BlueLion1996
Summary: [You have to read this story to understand the meaning of the title].


**Falling into darkness**

"There will be no revenge. I die. Simple and plain" Clara Oswald spoke to her Doctor.

"Stay with me." The 12th doctor spokes softly, but his companion look at him with teary smile and shook her head.

"Not this time." She replied, as she walked out of the house.

"I may be brave.. I may be brave.." she chanted softly, as she walked slowly towards her demise.

The raven looked at her, preying on her, and then within a few seconds flew quickly, phasing into her. She tried to fight the pain, but it was too much. She let out a blood curling wail, so loud that everyone could hear her. She let out a final puff of black smoke, before falling to the ground violently.

The Doctor stared at his companion's lifeless body. The kind girl. The impossible girl. The reckless but brave girl. No more.

Rage and sadness consumed the Doctor. He was slipping slowly into darkness..

He glared at Mayor Me.

"Do you know why Clara said it?" He asked.

"She was trying to protect you." She replied.

"I was saved a long time ago. She was trying to protect **you**." The Doctor replied coldly.

"I'll do my best, but I strongly advise you to keep out of my way. The Doctor threatened. "You'll find out that it's a small universe when I'm angry with you."

Then he vanished from the street, teleported to an unknown location.

Without companions, without Clara, the Doctor was not the Doctor.

The 10th doctor lost his companions one by one. Rose was stuck in an alternate universe with a man that could be his human twin brother. Donna was wiped of her memories and travels. Martha found someone she loved. And Jack.. well Jack traveled to god knows where in the universe. 10 found himself becoming more and darker without his companions.

" _ **I'm the victor… that's who I am.. Time Lord Victorious!"**_ _– 10_ _th_ _doctor, Water on Mars_

" _ **The laws of time are mine, and they will obey me!" – 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **doctor, Water on Mars**_

" _ **He's like fire and ice..the heart of a storm" –Tim Latimer, Family of Blood**_

" _ **He never raised his voice.. that was the worst part.. the fury of a time lord.." Son of Mine- Family of Blood**_

The 11th Doctor was born from the sadness his predecessor. A happy cheerful man masking his sadness, but when desperate times came, he expressed his anger and rage.

" **The anger of a good man isn't a problem.. goo d men have too many rules.." –Madame Kovarian, When a good man goes to war**

" **Good men don't need rules.. now is not the time to find how why I have so many.."- 11** **th** **doctor, When a good man goes to war**

" **There's a sliver of ice in his heart."- Emma, Hide**

" **Since when did killing become a thing for you, Doctor.." Amy Pond, a town called Mercy**

" **They have died because of my mercy!"- 11** **th** **Doctor, a Town called Mercy**

" **This is what happens when you travel alone for a while.." Amy Pond, a town called Mercy**

When the 11th doctor became the 12th doctor, the anger was consuming him. He was unable to feel compassion towards the humans.. Alienating himself from them, sometimes leaving them in their time of need. But he was still good, and kind. The answer: Clara. When the Doctor lost Amy and Rory, he was on the verge of becoming something greater than him, but the impossible girl was the light that illuminated the good sides of his nature. What happens when you take away light? Darkness. The Doctor was slipping..

" _ **Traveling and sailing the universe, did you ever think you would become like this.." River Song, when a good man goes to war**_

" _ **The word doctor, means healer, but if you are turning the way you are, what would that word come to be?" River Song, When a good man goes to war**_

" _ **I name you destroyer of worlds!" – Davros, Journey's end**_

" _ **If you don't save her, I will bring hell on your street.. I'll bring the daleks, the cybermen the zygons.." – 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **doctor, face the raven**_

" _ **The Doctor would never.." Mayor me, Face the Raven**_

" _ **The Doctor isn't here!" 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **doctor, Face the Raven**_

" _ **The Doctor will be known by many names towards the end of his life: the oncoming Storm, the beast… the Valeyard" – Great Intelligence, name of the Doctor**_

 _ **Valeyard..**_

The man we knew as the healer, the savior of worlds, was slowly becoming the thing he feared the most.

" **There is some evil in all of us, Doctor, even you. The Valeyard is an amalgamation of the darker sides of your personality somewhere between the 12** **th** **and final incarnation." – the Master, trial of a timelord**

….

…

" **Clara, am I a good man?"**


End file.
